Medieval Adventures: War of destinies
by Nightfly123
Summary: Three years have passed since the deaths of Queen Celestia and King Charles, prince Diaglo is looking forward to having a married life with princess Jennifer when two new threats emerge to threaten the entire kingdom and they have come looking for one bird in particular...Prince Diaglo, himself.


**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 1 of this new story. This story is a sequel to Medieval Adventures: The dark future. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It was a happy and joyful day in the kingdom of King Nightfly and Queen Bia as their people were having the time of their lives which they showed by going out with their boyfriends/girlfriends, enjoying time with their family and playing with the children as well as going to work their daily jobs.

Amongst the joyful people was a male Spix Macaw called Diaglo and he was hurrying to a nearby hill where he is going to have his next date with his girlfriend, princess Jennifer, while knowing that this is going to be the date that will change everything as he had a surprise in store for princes Jennifer.

He finally reached the hill where he found princess Jennifer waiting for him, a sight that made prince Diaglo smile as he ran over to her where the two lovebirds cuddled and shared a kiss before they began to enjoy their romantic date as they did many things together, even playing around in the grass.

Eventually, the time has come for prince Diaglo to make a life-changing decision that will shape both his life and princess Jennifer's life, forever, knowing that they have come a long way since the war against Queen Celestia and King Charles, though he wasn't going to worry about that now as he held his girlfriend's wing with his own.

"Jennifer, I want to ask you something" said prince Diaglo as he smiled at Jennifer. "You made me smile, you helped me find peace and I have no idea what I do without you".

"Awww, that's very sweet of you, Diaglo" said princess Jennifer as she returned the smile. "You did the same thing to me and I, too, have no idea what I do without you".

"Exactly, Jennifer, which is definitely why" said Prince Diaglo as he got onto one knee. "I just want to ask you, this one question, Jennifer...will you marry me?".

After saying those four life-changing words, the young prince opened up the black box that he was holding as well as hiding behind his back and it was revealed to be holding a ring that a diamond on it as prince Diaglo waited both patiently and nervously for his girlfriend's answer as he knew that he needs to brace himself for a possible 'no' answer.

Princess Jennifer couldn't believe what she was hearing from her boyfriend, but, she knew that he was asking her to marry him and it was a dream of hers to marry the bird that she loves with all of her heart, which, despite the happy tears streaming down her cheeks, gave her the strength to give her answer to her boyfriend.

"YES!, of course, I want to marry you" said princess Jennifer as she smiled at Diaglo. "I want to be with you, for all of eternity, just you and me, my love".

Prince Diaglo smiled as he took out the ring and slid it onto princess Jennifer's wing-tip before the two lovebirds hugged each other, which led to the two sharing a kiss again as they began to make their way back to the castle where they intended to tell everyone the good news and they started making plans for their wedding.

Meanwhile, unknown to either prince Diaglo and princess Jennifer, two new threats have emerged and they have just finished destroying the kingdom of King Albert which had led to the deaths of King Albert and Queen Maria along with all of their subjects, while only princess Lisa, princess Liz and prince Alex survived.

The two new threats looked quite pleased with their work as they made a mockery of Albert and Maria by leaving their dead bodies to be hanged in the public execution square with a rope each tight around their necks, which was witnessed by an horrified prince Alex and princess Liz, who vowed revenge on the two new threats.

They were horrified to learn that the two new threats are a white female Macaw and a male Spix Macaw, respectively, which concerned the two royals as they knew that their horrible situation just got worse as they, along with princess Lisa, made their escape while the white female Macaw and male Spix Macaw admired their terrible work.

"Well, well, it's bye-bye, Albert and Maria" said the white female Macaw as she gave an evil smile. "They have put up a good fight, but, it clearly wasn't enough".

"Definitely, they had it coming, that's for sure" said the male Spix Macaw as he began to chuckle. "You know, it was nice to have Maria all to myself, we had a lot of fun".

"Yeah, me and Albert were the same, we loved it" chuckled the white female Macaw as her smile grew. "Now it's time to come for him, prepare yourself...prince Diaglo".

The white female Macaw and the male Spix Macaw both laughed evilly as they left the former kingdom of Albert to rot in flames, knowing that it wasn't worth it anymore as they looked to destroy the very bird that caused their life to be full of misery and pain as they hoped to do the same to him in the form of revenge.

* * *

 **Uh oh, this isn't good, two new threats have emerged, not only that, but, they have killed both Albert and Maria, too, let's hope that prince Diaglo and the others prepare themselves for these new threats to them and the whole kingdom, because the stakes have gotten higher than before.**

 **Please read and review. :)**


End file.
